Skye and Nikole
by Ponchygirl
Summary: The first part to the Skye and Nikole series. After Ponch's wife dies, Ponch is now trying to raise his twin daughters on his own. It is a little difficult, but very fun at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Ponch sat on the edge of his seat. He held his wife Amber's hand. Amber was slowly dying. No one knew what she had. Ponch didn't want to lose Amber. They had two twin daughters Skye and Nikole. They had just been born a few weeks ago.

"Ponch…."

"What Amber?" Ponch asked.

"T-T-Take g-g-g-good c-c-care of the g-g-g-girls."

"I'll always took good care of them Amber. But you'll always be with me right?" Ponch asked a knot forming in his stomach. Amber didn't reply, her eyes closed.

"Amber?" Ponch asked with tears in his eyes. No response. Ponch hugged her,

"I love you Amber. I always will. Don't worry, I will take great care of the girls. But how will I raise them without you?" Ponch said. He cried for a while, the room was silent except for his soft crying. Amber was dead. The silence was broken when all the sudden someone began crying loudly from the other room.

"Who could that be?" Ponch wondered. He rushed to the other room.

"Skye, how on earth did you get over there?" Ponch asked. The youngest twin, by a few seconds was laying on the floor over by the refrigerator. She used to be laying next to her sister Nikole over by the couch. Skye was crying loudly.

"What is your problem?" Ponch asked as he picked her up. Instantly her crying stopped.

"You just wanted me to hold you huh," Ponch said with a smile. Skye just smiled up at her daddy. Her brown eyes reminded him of her mother. They were a lighter brown color than his were. Nikole had eyes just like Ponch. Skye had a lot more similarities to her mother. Nikole was a lot like her father. But both of the twins still looked almost exactly alike.

"Skye, I can't hold you for hours. After a while you get heavy. Just like holding any baby. I'm gonna have to put you in your crib," Ponch said. As if she understood what Ponch said, she started to protest. By screaming and crying and reaching up to hold onto Ponch tightly.

"Ok, I guess that means I shouldn't do that,"Ponch said. Skye started to calm down as soon as Ponch stopped going towards the bedroom. Ponch sat on the couch. He had already called people to take away the dead body. He decided it might be best if he did stay with his daughters. He already knew Skye wanted him too.

"You know, raising you two is gonna be fun. But you make me think it is gonna be a little challenging," Ponch said to Skye. Skye didn't understand a word he said. She just giggled and played around with his hair. He had her close enough so that she could. Nikole just slept peacefully on the couch next to him. He was glad she was sleeping. Because when she was awake she was a handful. Ponch knew he couldn't raise them alone. So he decided he'd call Amber's sister Molly to come help out. He would've asked his sister, but she was in New York City. Molly was only a few minutes away. Soon Molly arrived soon, and took Nikole and held her. As she held her, and was being gentle and sweet. She heard Ponch make a noise, like someone did something gross.

"Seriously Skye, that was my best shirt," Ponch said. Skye had spit up on him. She looked like she was gonna cry.

"Oh, it's ok. I am not mad at you," Ponch said. Skye looked happy again. Ponch smiled at her. This truly was gonna be fun.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later it was time for Skye and Nikole to start learning school. They were four years old.

"I don't want to send you to school. That's too weird for me," Ponch said to Nikole.

"Then don't," Skye said jumping into the conversation. She was jumping up and down in the kitchen while trying to eat a cookie.

"Skye, I told you not to eat that cookie for breakfast," Ponch said. Skye looked sad,

"Sorry daddy," she said.

"I guess it's ok. I forgive ya," Ponch said. He continued looking online for some school he might want to let them go to.

"Can we go where you went?" Nikole asked.

"Sorry honey, that place was a little mean. I might let you go to my high school when you're that age though," Ponch said. Nikole smiled.

"You hear that Skye, high schoo." Nikole said happily.

"Honey, high school has an L in it. It is High SchooL," Ponch said. Nikole started to giggle. Ponch was confused. He didn't think that was funny at all. Soon the door opened, and Molly walked in.

"AUNT MOLLY!" Nikole exclaimed. She went over and hugged her.

"Hi, Nikole," Molly said. She hugged her back.

"So, where are you two going to school?" Molly asked.

"NO WHERE!" Skye yelled.

"Really Ponch, I thought you said you'd take good care of these girls," Molly said. Ponch smiled,

"I am taking great care of them. They just don't want to leave me all alone."

"Yeah, daddy can't be home all alone for a certain amount of time," Nikole told Molly.

"Why not?" Molly asked.

"He, um, well. I am not really sure what he does," Nikole said.

"But whatever he does, it makes him weird," Skye added. Molly stared at Ponch.

"Do you have separation anxiety?" Molly asked. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"No," he said. He didn't sound like he meant it. Molly smiled.

"We can settle this," she said.

"What? How?" Ponch asked.

"Home school them."

"But I just said they could go to my high school when they grow up."

"They still can. Just let them stay here until they are old enough."

"I don't like that idea. I would have to teach them something," Ponch said.

"Daddy, can we stay home for school?" Skye asked.

"Do you really want to?" Ponch asked.

"Yes," Skye and Nikole said in unison.

"How will you learn anything while I am at work?"

"I'll teach them. I mean, I already babysit them while you are gone," Molly said. Ponch looked kind of relieved.

"Ok, now you two don't have to go anywhere," Ponch said. Skye smiled.

"YAY! NO SCHOOL!"

"Whoa, hold it, you still have school," Ponch said.

"Oh poo," Nikole said sadly. Ponch chuckled.

"That's what I thought my first day of school."

"Well than how do we begin homeschooling?" Ponch asked Molly.

 _"I'm a home school mom,"_ thought Ponch.

"Well… we start by…Getting books," Molly said. Ponch smiled.

"Ooh, I love books!" Nikole said.

"No, you love ripping up books," Ponch said. Nikole giggled.

"Yeah I do," she said.

"These are books you can't rip honey," Molly said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Nikole asked.

"I think I wanna send them to school. I can't do this," Ponch said.

"Don't worry Ponch, I'll take care of everything. You just get ready for work," Molly said.

"Ok," Ponch replied, then he went to get ready for work.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Skye asked Molly. Molly smiled,

"We get to go shopping," she replied.

"Woo wee," Nikole said loudly.

"I guess that means you like shopping?" Molly guessed.

"Yeah," Nikole said. Then they got ready to go to the store.

 _Meanwhile…._

"So Ponch, did Skye and Nikole start school today?" Jon asked. Ponch smiled,

"Yeah, kind of," Ponch replied.

"Kind of?" Grossie asked.

"They decided they wanted to be home schooled. So, Molly is getting all that they need and they are starting tomorrow," Ponch said. Jon and Grossie smiled.

"Welcome to life as a home school parent," they both said. Grossie had been home schooling his kids for years. Jon just started a few years ago when his daughter was in Middle School. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to home school my kids. I want to be a normal person and send them to school."

"A normal person home schools kids too," Jon said. Ponch was silent for a few seconds.

"Still, I just feel like…Well, I feel…."

"Like you're gonna mess up?" Bear asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you've heard me teach someone something. I am a terrible teacher. Who knows how good Molly is," Ponch said. Bear smiled.

"I thought that I messed up Jessica's life when I home schooled her. Turns out I did the right thing. She is in high school now, and doesn't want to be public schooled. She likes home school," Bear said.

"Guys, you are making me feel so young. Your kids are so much older than mine," Ponch said.

"Well, young is fun. Enjoy being young Ponch," Jon said. Ponch rolled his eyes again. Getraer walked into the locker room and saw them. He had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I know you may feel like your gonna mess up. And I completely agree with you, Frank. But still I think you made the right choice. Your daughters will enjoy this more. And I wish I did the same for my kids," Getraer said.

"Gee thanks, Sarge," Ponch said.

"Hey, everyone knows you'll mess up…That is just what you do," Getraer added.

"Uh thanks, I think," Ponch said unsure how to respond to that. Getraer smiled.

"Don't mention it. Now, I think you need to all get out of here if you wanna be on time for briefing."

"Oh…Briefing," Ponch said sadly.

"It is not that bad Poncherello," Getraer said then left the room.

"It is not that bad Poncherello," Ponch repeated mocking Getraer's words. Grossie laughed. Jon and Bear ignored Ponch. They all left for briefing.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

A few years later. Skye and Nikole were nine years old, soon to be ten. Ponch went out to the kitchen, to get something to drink. He opened the fridge.

"Hey girls, there's no drinks in here," Ponch said sadly.

"Oh no, he wants to go to the store," Skye whispered to Nikole. Nikole smiled.

"Ok, let him go. It's Saturday. If he goes, we don't have any cleaning to do," Nikole said. Ponch loved to clean the house every Saturday.

"Good thinking," Skye replied. Skye and Nikole came out to the kitchen.

"Ok, so does that mean you are going to the store?" They asked.

"Yeah," Ponch replied.

"Anyone wanna come along?" Ponch asked.

"No, we got things to do."

"Oh, like clean your rooms. And brush your hair?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we were thinking," Skye said trying to sound sincere, but failing miserably. Ponch didn't notice.

"Ok," he said. "I'll be back," he added. He went out the door.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Oh the tomato soup is on sale! There's one left! I'll take it!" Ponch exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed it off the shelf. He tossed it violently into his cart.

"Woo hoo, and Ponch scores another point!" he said while throwing his hands up in the air.

"YAY! TWO POINTS FOR ME!" Ponch exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. An old lady at the store stared at him, with a look of concern.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I just got the last can of tomato soup," Ponch said cheerfully.

"Oh, well enjoy," she said then quickly left the aisle. Ponch smiled, and walked off to the check out.

"Hi, I got the last can of tomato soup," Ponch told the cashier.

"Oh, congratulations! You just won a trip to China."

"China? How did I do that?" Ponch asked excitedly.

"You bought the last can of tomato soup."

"Wow, really. Thanks, Rob, I'm going to China!" Ponch exclaimed.

"How did you know my name?"

"Name tag," Ponch said pointing to the name tag on Rob's shirt. Rob smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was wearing it."

"I am a CHP motorcycle cop, and I wear a name tag all the time. I forget it is there all the time too," Ponch said happily.

 _"_ _He's a CHP officer? How did he get a job like that?"_ Rob thought. He called the manager over. So Ponch could get his certificate and go to China. The manager came over, and handed the certificate to Ponch.

"Here you go, enjoy your trip to China," The manager said.

"Thanks, Mallory. I will," Ponch said. Mallory smiled. Ponch finished checking out, and left. He ran over to an old man in the parking lot.

"Guess what random citizen!"

"What random man?" the old man said playfully.

"I'm goin' to China!" Ponch exclaimed. The old man smiled.

"Have fun sonny," he said. Ponch smiled. He hugged the old man.

"Thanks, I will," Ponch said. Then he ran over and got in his car.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch got home, and unloaded the groceries joyfully.

"Why are you so happy?" Nikole asked curiously. Ponch hugged her.

"I am going to China, baby," Ponch said. Nikole looked confused.

"Daddy, when did you plan this trip?" she asked. She was a little worried. Sometimes Ponch just got random strange ideas.

"I found out at the store, when I bought the last can of tomato soup," Ponch said.

"What, did that tomato soup tell you that you were going?" Nikole asked. Because a few years ago Ponch got this can of soup that said, "Go to Italy." And he thought he was going to Italy.

"No, Rob told me."

"Oh, who's Rob?" Skye asked. She also was a little concerned about her dad.

"The cashier," Ponch said.

"Ok, do you have proof that you are really going this time?" Nikole asked.

"Yeah, I got a certificate," Ponch said, while waving it around.

"Ok, he really is going," Skye said.

"Yeah, did you not believe me?"Ponch asked.

"Wait, you're not going along are you?" Nikole asked.

"Yeah, I am," Ponch said. Nikole and Skye were not sure what to say.

"Ok, well have fun," Skye said. Skye and Nikole were kind of not sure what to say. Molly agreed to take care of them. Ponch had already called her one his way home.

"Well, I can't wait for you to get home," Nikole said. She was almost in tears. She loved Ponch a lot she did not want him to go all alone.

"I am gonna go find Kung Fu panda," Ponch said happily. Skye and Nikole stayed silent. Ponch went to his room to pack. Soon he would be leaving.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Ponch drove to the airport.

"I'm gonna go to China what do you think of that?" He said talking to himself. "I'm gonna see the wall, but not just any wall the great wall," He continued while driving.

"Hey look there's the airport, here we go," Ponch said while parking his car. He turned off the car then got his suit case out of the trunk of the car. He walked into the airport humming an upbeat tune. The airport was packed with people.

"Keep your eyes on your bag at all times," said a loud voice played over a speaker, Ponch glanced at his suit case.

"I gotta keep my eye on you," he said. "Lets see I'm on plane seven, where is gate seven?" He mumbled.

"Right over there," said a tall black guy while pointing to the gate.

"Oh, thanks," said Ponch.

"Where are you going?" He asked the man.

"Same as you, China," he said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ponch," said Ponch extending his hand to give the man a hand shake. The man shook his hand.

"I'm Mike," he said.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Mike," said Ponch with a big cheery smile. Ponch got in line for metal detectors.

"Oh boy, metal detectors," he said. As he set his bag on a conveyor belt.

"Can you see your bag?" said the voice over the speaker.

"Yes I can," Ponch said then stepped through the metal detector. And walked alongside his bag. as it went through the metal detectors.

"Mike, can you see your bag?" He asked.

"Yes," Mike replied while nodding toward his bag. Ponch grabbed suit case then handed the lady in front of the plane his passport, and ticket. She looked at it then handed back his passport.

"Enjoy your trip," she said.

"Oh, don't worry I will," he said then began climbing the steps, he set his luggage in the luggage compartment. Mike sat in front of him.

"I feel like singing," said Ponch. Mike nodded.

"Me too," Ponch grabbed his ear buds and put them in and began singing 'Just good friends' by Michael Jackson ft. Stevie Wonder, loudly and off key, Mike joined only his wasn't off key because he wasn't wearing ear buds. An old man came in and saw Ponch and Mike singing and looked around desperately for another place to sit, but all were taken. He glared angrily at Ponch, then put his luggage in the compartment, and sat next to Ponch.

"Oh, be quiet," He mumbled, Ponch didn't notice but Mike did.

"If you wanted first class treatment you should go be first class, but otherwise deal with it, he is having a good time and so am I," Mike said. The man grumbled but shut up until the stewardess came by handing out peanuts.

"Madame, get me another seat," he ordered.

"I'm sorry sir, all other seats are taken," she said.

"Get me another seat now!" He hollered. Ponch took out his ear buds.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"Because I can't stand you!" He hollered. Ponch's good mood fell instantly, he was ready to cry.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"You should be you worthless scum!" He yelled, Mike had heard enough. He lifted the man up by his shirt collar.

"Be good," he said, then set him back down. Ponch giggled.

"Wow, you're strong," he said, Mike smiled. The old man was shaking in fear. The stewardess gave Mike a look that clearly read, 'thank you'. Mike sat back down and began eating his peanuts. The stewardess handed the old man and Ponch peanuts. Mike looked at the old man.

"Apologize," he ordered. The man looked panicked.

"I'm sorry for the commotion," he said.

"Its ok," Ponch replied.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Ponch arrived in China, and was super tired. He had fallen asleep on the plane. Mike woke him up.

"Hey man, if you don't get off, they will take you right back to America," he told Ponch. Instantly Ponch's eyes popped open. He hopped up from his seat. His leg was asleep though, so when he got up, he flopped onto the ground.

"Ouch," he said. Mike chuckled.

"I think your leg was asleep. It should be awake by now," he said. Ponch smiled,

"I don't think my leg got the memo. HEY WAKE UP!" he yelled at his leg. Mike chuckled again. He grabbed his bag.

"Here, let me help you up," he said, extending his hand. Ponch reached up, and grabbed Mikes hand. Mike pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks," Ponch said.

"No prob," Mike said. Ponch grabbed his bag. Then he started to follow Mike out of the plane. The old man followed closely behind Ponch.

"Hey man, you are literally breathing down my neck. Can you back off a little?" Ponch asked. The old man backed off a little. As they stepped off the plane, Ponch's eyes got as wide as a kid's eyes in a candy store.

"WOW!" he said.

"What, never been here before?" the old man asked.

"Nope," Ponch said. The old man smiled.

"I have, and dufus drive is that way," the old man said pointing east.

"Thanks, but I don't wanna go there right now. I am looking for Kung Fu Panda," Ponch said. Mike heard that and smiled,

"You too?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ponch replied. The old man rolled his eyes. Ponch and Mike walked together.

"So, I guess we better get a map," Mike said.

"We?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, we are sticking together. I don't want you getting lost in China," Mike said.

"But…" Ponch began to say something. He was gonna say he'd never get lost. But then he realized that was a lie. He started to follow Mike.

"Oh wait, I am on a business trip. I have to let you go for a few days Ponch. Will you be ok?" Mike asked.

"Sure, how long?" Ponch asked.

"Three days I think," Mike replied.

"Ok, I'll just go site seeing. And maybe find Po," Ponch said. Mike smiled.

"Good luck," he said. Then started to walk away.

"Wait, where am I gonna meet you in three days?" Ponch asked.

"Over by the Wuhan orphanage. At Five O'clock," Mike said.

"Ok," Ponch said while thinking, "Where the heck is that?" Mike walked away, and left Ponch all alone. Ponch was enjoying this already.

"Ha, Skye and Nikole aren't here to tell me what to do," he said to himself. It sounds weird to have your daughters boss you around. But ever since Ponch's wife died, he'd never been the same. He was a lot weirder than he used to be. So sometimes it seemed almost like his daughters were in charge. Thankfully it wasn't like that all the time. Ponch walked around happily.

"This place is amazing," he said to one of the Chinese people walking by. They didn't understand him, and just walked away freaked out. Ponch didn't seem to notice.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" asked a nice old Chinese man.

"Yeah, I am looking for Kung Fu Panda."

"Kung Fu who?"

"Panda."

"Oh, I know where to find Panda. But Kung Fu Panda? I don't think panda does Kung Fu," he said. Ponch smiled.

"Yeah he does, I saw him do it with my own two eyes. He is amazing."

"Amazing you say? I must see him," the man said he started to lead Ponch towards a jungle. Ponch was smiling the whole way there. Once they got into the jungle they saw a panda eating bamboo.

"Now don't to close, or he won't do Kung Fu…." The man started to talk, but noticed Ponch wasn't there. He looked around, then saw Ponch over by the Panda.

"HI!" he said excitedly. The panda looked at him, then looked back at his bamboo. He wasn't interested in Ponch.

"Po?" Ponch asked. The panda didn't respond.

"What is Po?" the man asked.

"The panda's name," Ponch said. Then looked closer at him.

"Oh this ain't Po. He's not wearing pants," Ponch said. The man looked upset.

"You don't know Kung Fu, panda," he said then stormed off.

"Wait, I don't know my way out!" Ponch yelled.

"Find it," the man said, then disappeared off into the distance.

"Looks like I am gonna be alone again," Ponch said to the panda.

"Let me know if you see Po," he added. Then began to try to find his way out.

 _To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 6

Skye and Nikole were really enjoying staying with their Aunt Molly, and Uncle Michael. They were having lots of fun. They played games every day, and watched movies, and ate pizza.

Michael was worn out and fell asleep on the couch.

"Skye let's play a prank on Uncle Michael!"Nikole squealed.

"Yeah!"Skye agreed.

"We should put sauerkraut in his hair," Nikole said giggling.

"We don't have sauerkraut," Skye said.

"Beans!" Nikole yelled.

"Shh," Skye said. "You're gonna wake Uncle Michael," she whispered.

"Well, beans?" Nikole asked.

"Beans in his hair, let's do it," Skye whispered. The girls went into the kitchen where Molly was doing the dishes.

"Aunt Molly where are the beans?" Asked Skye.

"Beans? What do you need beans for?" Molly asked.

"Uncle Michael is hungry," said Skye.

"Yeah, the top of his heads hungry!" Nikole hollered.

"Shh," Sky shushed.

"Sorry," Nikole said while staring down at her feet sadly.

"That is ok, so where are the beans?" Skye asked.

"Michael hates beans," Molly said.

"Well, he wants beans today," Nikole said.

"I'm gonna go check on him, and make sure he's ok," Molly said.

"No, don't do that. He's awesome, he's great. He's fine," Skye said.

"He just want beans," Nikole added. Molly looked at her.

"Don't you mean he wants beans?" She asked.

"Yes, that is the thing I said," Nikole replied. Molly smiled.

"Ok," Skye and Nikole grabbed the beans, and rushed into the other room. They had the can opened. Skye grabbed a spoon. She stuck it into the beans, and spread some on Michael's head. She didn't realize they were cold, Michael made a noise. She freaked out, and dumped the beans on his head. Then took off running. Nikole saw that her eyes got wide. She grabbed the spoon, and spread the beans around a little. Then she saw Michael start to wake up. She put the spoon on his nose, then took off running. She went and hid with her twin, in the guest room. Michael woke up, and touched his forehead.

"Beans?" He asked. Molly came into the room. Her eyes got wide, she put her hand over her mouth, and began to laugh.

"Did you do this to me?" Michael asked smiling.

"No."

"Then I know who did," Michael said.

"It was Skye!" He heard Nikole yell, but at the same time, Skye was yelling,

"It was Nikole!" Michael laughed.

"It was Skye and Nikole!" He yelled back. They came out of the room.

"Hi, Uncle Michael, why do you have beans on your head? I wonder who could've done that…Skye," Nikole said. Skye looked at Nikole.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that spread them around. Then put the spoon on his nose," she said. Nikole giggled .

"Yeah, I know you didn't, because I did," she said. Michael grabbed a handful of beans off his head, and threw it at Nikole. She giggled again.

"You remind me a lot of your dad," Molly said to Nikole. Nikole's smile faded. She missed Ponch like crazy. It was so weird not having him there. She looked at Molly.

"Aunt Molly, I miss daddy," she said.

"I do too," Skye said. Nikole looked at Skye she smiled.

"At least you are here," she said.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch was still walking through the jungle. Trying to get out. He finally made it out. He was excited. Then he saw this big building it looked like the Jade Palace. It was actually called "The Yellow Crane Tower." Ponch got really excited.

"The Jade Palace," he said.

"The what Palace?" Asked a Chinese man. It was the same one that Ponch had seen before.

"Hi there, it is good to see you again," Ponch said.

"What did you find out about Panda?"

"Oh, the Jade Palace is right there. That is where he trains," Ponch said the man ran up the steps to the Yellow Crane Tower, or Jade Palace as Ponch had called it. He looked around.

"There is no Kung Fu Panda here," he said. Ponch looked sad.

"Well, he is most likely out trying to save China. Sorry for making you come here for no reason."

"It is ok, at least I know there is no Kung Fu Panda."

"Wait, what? There is a Kung Fu Panda," Ponch said defending Po.

"Yeah right, see ya kid," the man said. He walked away. Ponch was sad, and lonely once again.

 _To Be Continued_


	7. Chapter 7

Ponch got out of bed it was his third day in China.

"I get to meet up with Mike today, isn't that terrific?" He asked his reflection in the mirror while combing his hair.

"Hey, I should leave early so I get there in time he said be there at 5:00. I'm not familiar with this place so I'm leaving at 1:00," he continued while checking his watch, it was 6:12.

"Hey I slept an extra hour, go me!" Ponch said throwing his arms up in victory.

"Skye, and Nikole would be proud," he said smiling.

"I'm getting breakfast, I hope its hamburgers, or better yet, EGGROLLS!" He said as he put his shoes on. He walked downstairs and into the cafeteria. There were boiled eggs, dumplings, You Tiao, and beef noodle soup. Ponch looked disgusted until he saw the you tiao.

"Hey, that looks like a funnel cake only like a stick and no powdered sugar!"Ponch grabbed five. " _Wait I don't want to get fat."_ He thought then put one back.

"Now for the beverages," he said to himself, he looked around, all he saw was soy milk.

"Soy milk, huh?" He mumbled.

"I'm not really that thirsty anyway," he said making a face at the soy milk. He sat down and took a bite of his You Tiao hot oil shot into his mouth. Ponch's eyes got wide he got up and ran to the soy milk and drank a whole carton of it.

"This tastes amazing, but it's hot," he said referring to the You Tiao. He thought he saw that Chinese man that he had seen before walking by.

"Don't eat them to fast, American," the guy said. Ponch looked at him.

"Ok." He said sadly. He blew on the You Tiao. He ate it again. It wasn't as hot the second time. He enjoyed it a lot more now.

 _later…._

Ponch left to go find the orphanage that Mike had told him about. He was excited about going there. He loved kids.

"Hey, maybe the kids are nice there," he said. He sped up his walk. Hoping to get there soon. After about an hour and a half of walking around he finally found it.

"YAY! I have found you!" He exclaimed. There was an old man walking by at the time. He looked at Ponch.

"I don't need to be found," the man said. Ponch smiled.

"Not you, the building."

"Oh, you didn't know it was here?" the man asked.

"No, I've never been here before," Ponch replied.

"Oh, well have fun. Matthew is nice boy."

"Matthew?" Ponch asked.

"Yes, he is the nice boy that reads to the young children," the man said.

"He reads out loud?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah," the man said. Then he walked away. Ponch went into the building. He saw a boy about fourteen years old. He had shoulder length black hair. He was wearing leather. He read out loud to the young kids gathered around by his feet.

"That must be Matthew," Ponch said.

"Yep it is," A lady said.

"Oh cool, can I go bother him?" Ponch asked.

"I don't see why not," the lady said. Ponch walked over, and sat with the little kids that were listening to Matthew read. Matthew stopped reading.

"What are you doing?" He asked Ponch.

"Listening to the story. Keep reading please," Ponch said. Matthew finished reading the story. Ponch was smiling at him.

"Wow, that was great. Oh, I'm Ponch," Ponch said.

"I'm Matthew."

"I know." Ponch said. Matthew looked at him slightly creeped out.

"Oh, that nice old man outside told me about you," Ponch said trying to make it sound less scary.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Ponch. I have to go now," Mathew said.

"Wait, don't go," Ponch said.

"Oh, ok what?" Matthew asked.

"What do you like to do?" Ponch asked.

"Well, I like listening to music, and watching Batman, and watching SpongeBob. Ooh, and fighting."

"Cool do you know Kung Fu Panda?" Ponch asked.

"Ummm, not personally."

"Cool," Ponch said. Matthew smiled. Ponch looked around.

"Do you wanna be adopted, into the Poncherello family?"

"Poncherello? Is that your family?" Mathew asked.

"Yeah," Ponch said.

"Oh…" There was a long silence.

"I take that as a no," Ponch said sadly. Matthew felt a little badly.

"No, I never said that," he said. Ponch got really happy.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Ponch said. He walked away to go talk to someone about adopting Matthew.

 _Meanwhile…._

Mike came into the building, and saw Ponch there with Matthew.

"Hi Mike, let me introduce you to Matthew. I just adopted him," Ponch said.

"Wow, that is nice," Mike said. Ponch smiled.

"Yeah, I know, it is amazing," he replied. Then Mathew reminded Ponch, that he wasn't adopted yet. Ponch had to fill out some paper work. He didn't have all the papers with him though, so he had to call Skye and Nikole, and have them read the papers out loud to the lady. Ponch was just super excited to be bringing home a new kid. He loved Matthew. He always had wanted a boy. Mike wasn't sure what to think of this. He thought Ponch was a bit odd, but he never questioned him. He thought that being a little different was good, and if Ponch was different than most people, he would never force him to change. Soon the lady came back over to Ponch.

"Ok, I need you to sign this," She said. Ponch signed the paper.

"Matthew, go get your things packed," she said. Mathew left to get his things packed. He wasn't sure whether he was excited about this or not. Being in a new home and in a new country excited him. He just wasn't sure about his family. Ponch seemed really odd. Mathew went to pack his things. Ponch waited for him. Soon he was finished, and now they were on their way home. Back to America, and to Skye and Nikole. A new adventure awaited Mathew. The Adventure of being a Poncherello.

THE  
END

 _Authors note: I have no clue what it is like to adopt someone or what you have to go through, so that part was all made up. I hope you enjoyed this story, and the next part to the series will be coming soon._


End file.
